User blog:JustAMemer/Everything Wrong With Creepypasta Fanfiction (Part 3)
DISCLAIMER! At this point, I'm wondering if anyone's getting tired of reading these rants of mine? Oh well. It keeps me entertained and plus I LOVE reading the comments and replies from others. Every single response gave me a glimmer of hope and happiness that there is still an ounce of sanity left in this hell hole. And besides, there's still more stuff that needs to be covered. Again, the same warning as always. Easily offended? Then you can leave at any time! So, I've talked about a decent amount of problems I see with this fandom before in my other blogs, and it usually ranged from stuff like OCs, general cliches, and the typical amount of toxicity from the fans, BUT there were a very few particular subjects that I missed listing in my other rants. Which are... 1. Creepypasta Critiques You have no idea how often I come across comments that say something along the lines of- "This OC/Creepypasta SUCKS omg lmaoooo!!1! Oh and btw no offense. It's just helpful criticism." Uhmm, where? Where is the criticism? Okay, would you mind pointing out what was so bad about that particular Creepypasta/OC? You know, the whole point of constructive criticism is to let people know how they can do better. From a writing standpoint and an artistic standpoint. Like, explain why what was bad or good about their OC, and explain why you feel that way. This'll let the person know what they've done correctly/incorrectly. Explain what needs to be improved and again, explain why. And do this in a way that makes them want to listen to you and evolve, rather than ignoring you out of pure spite. And last but not least, DON'T BE A DICK! Criticism must always be put in a professional manner, even if you may not like the person. Just think critically and if you're not a critical thinker, then don't be a critic. 2. Opinions on OCs I cannot go a day without seeing someone being accused of "harassment" or "attacking" other people's OCs/Creepypastas, just for giving their own two cents. It is annoying to see people get pissed off and whine at someone for not liking a certain Creepypasta. It's honestly so irritating to scroll down into the comment section of a Creepypasta and see someone saying that it's bad, and receive so much hate just for saying so. Like, seriously? IT'S JUST A FUCKING OPINION! Okay, I could go on and on and say that a certain Creepypasta, like Jeff the Killer or even Ticci-Toby, isn't as great as many people like to think and there would still be that one dickhead who feels they need to take the time to write out an entire badly spelled paragraph telling me how 'wrong' and 'stupid' I am. If you are one of these people who act like this, please just get off this website. Because you are obviously too young and this fandom isn't meant for edgy 10-year-olds, or for people who have the mentality of one. If you can't handle criticism on a character you like, or on an OC you made, and you feel the need to be a bitch about it DON'T! 3. Facts VS. Lies Hey kids, always remember that anyone can say anything on the internet and you should always look into any info you find, even that you find on Youtube! I'm sure many people have heard of a certain YouTuber who goes by the name Puppet Strings (formerly known as Toxic Ann), where she has made countless videos titled '10 FACTS ABOUT -Creepypasta here-', where she just posts a bunch of lies and false information on many of the Creepypastas. Most notably on Sally, where she stated that sally and BEN_Drowned were siblings. Even though, that 'info' has been debunked hundreds of times before by Sally's original creator, yet people still want to believe it. Just remember, that it is easy for anyone to change, manipulate and lie about certain things anywhere online. Okay, do NOT rely on Youtube (or any other place on the internet) for reliable sources about a Creepypasta. If you really want answered questions and facts about a certain Creepypasta, then interview the original authors themselves. So, they can provide the correct information for you. 4. Character Ownership It seems many people forget that every single Creepypasta that was ever made has an original owner, and so they think that it's perfectly okay to do whatever they want to that Creepypasta. Guess what? It's NOT okay! You simply cannot just do whatever you want with someone else's character. Period. Stop taking someone's character and changing it just to fit your standards. Stop making up these stupid headcanons and shipping preferences without any evidence. If a creator of a Creepypasta asks and requests for you to not alter or change anything about their character, then respect their fucking wishes! If a creator tells you to not ship or befriend their character with other characters, don't do it! It's simple. Okay, just because you might want a character to act and be a certain way, doesn't mean you can force your opinions and ideas on others and disrespect the creator's original wishes. That is just one, small, and simple step to not becoming an asshole. (Yieee, this is a lot shorter than my other blogs, but that's probably for the better. Also, this is most likely going to be my last rant. Mainly because I doubt anyone would want to read like two-three more blog posts of my bitchin' ass. Also, I'm so sorry if this sounds like an attack, but I just get extremely frustrated seeing lies pop up and spread around this community and I'm sure there are others out there who feel the same. Hopefully) Category:Blog posts